1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display device which displays vehicle driving information of a vehicle to a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a man-machine interface which transmits various information such as vehicle driving information to a driver, on an instrument panel, various display devices such as a combination meter, a display device and the like are mounted. Recently, this type of display device is requested to display detailed information covering a wide range along with a demand for the realization of low-fuel-consumption driving and the sophistication of functions of a drive system.
Accordingly, for example, Japanese Patent 2961660 discloses a fuel consumption quantity relative display device for displaying a magnitude of the relative fuel consumption quantities per a fixed time under a current driving state relative to the reference driving state. In this Japanese Patent, the reference driving state is set as a driving state of an engine when a driver manipulates the engine by manipulating a push button, and a fuel consumption quantity in the reference driving state is calculated. The magnitude of the relative fuel consumption is calculated by calculating a fuel consumption quantity under a current driving state and comparing these fuel consumption quantities with each other.